Spirited Away
by Hawky Phantom
Summary: When Danny's kidnapped by two girls it seems nothing else could go wrong - except for the fact that he's split in half by the Ghostcatcher again! Will the two Danny's survive and make it back to Amity Park in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm finally posting a story my friend (XxPhantomFan13xX) and I have been working on! It's mostly for laughs and is based off an idea we had. Yes, there are two OC's in it, but there won't be any DannyxOC pairings so don't worry. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Danny Phantom is completely owned by Butch Hartman, we only own our OC's.

* * *

Spirited Away

Time: 3:00 AM, outside of FentonWorks

Everyone in the house is asleep, Jazz in her room sleeping with headphones on and Bearbert close by, Jack snoring loudly with Maddie sleeping soundly with ear plugs in, and lastly, Danny enjoying a full nights rest.

Just outside their rooms, two shadows are creeping quietly up the stairs with a familiar invention in hand.

_BANG!_ Okay, maybe not quietly.

"…Oops."

Danny suddenly wakes up upon hearing a loud noise. He looks around, knowing a full nights rest is too much to ask before two familiar rings appear, changing him into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He flies out into the hallway and looks around.

He gasps as a blue mist escapes his mouth and he narrows his eyes, trying to locate the disturbance.

"BEWARE!!" A ghost in overalls yells with his arms out as he flies out of nowhere.

Danny sighs in annoyance. "It's three in the morning," he says still half-asleep.

"The _Box Ghost_ does not rest!! For you will-"

"-Don't you have some warehouse to haunt?" Danny interrupts while crossing his arms.

The nuisance pauses before shouting, "The Box Ghost will be where he wants to be!!"

Danny just rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." He takes out the Fenton Thermos and activates it, capturing the Box Ghost.

Suddenly muffled giggling is heard below him as he puts the cap on the thermos.

"Huh?" Danny says as he looks around. Only the quiet house is around him and he shrugs it off. "Must be over-tired…" He mutters as he turns around to float back to his room.

A sound of someone tripping on a step is heard, "Oh, crud!"

A flash of light is seen as the Ghostcatcher falls over Danny, whacking him in the process.

The two shadows look at each other in shock before at the two separate Danny's now knocked out on the floor.

The first one shakes her head, "It made things harder but we have to go!"

The second one stops her, "Wait! We've gotta leave a note!" She whips out a notepad and writes something on it before ripping it off and handing it to the other shadow. "Here, put this on the door."

The first shadow goes and puts the note on the door, which reads: 'Gone camping with Tucker –Danny'.

The shadows start to shuffle things around before a flash of light is seen as the first one sucks Phantom into the Fenton Thermos.

The second shadow grabs the thermos, "Why'd you do that?!"

The first one shrugs, "I thought it'd be easier!"

The second shadow sighs, "Whatever, come on, we've gotta go!" She says before putting the thermos strap on and grabbing the Ghostcatcher. She starts going down the stairs before noticing the other isn't following and looks up, "What's taking you so long?"

The first shadow looks at the other, "I was just trying to figure out – oh, nevermind!" She grabs Danny's collar and drags him down the stairs.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The other shadow whips around and whispers angrily, "What the-?! What are you thinking?!"

The shadow stops at the bottom of the stairs -_BANG!- _and cringes as one more bang is heard from Danny hitting the last step.

The second shadow rolls her eyes, "Okay, whatever. We don't have much time, the portal's closing! We'll be stuck here if it does!"

The first shadow stops and thinks, "Well…"

The second shadow grabs her shoulder, "Come ON!"

They both get to the portal and the second shadow jumps through.

The first shadow looks at the portal before looking down at Danny and throwing him through. She then jumps through and it closes.

~Cue Opening Theme~

* * *

**So there's the opening! Hope you enjoyed!**

** Oh, and make sure to check out the awesome titlecard Mentally-Unstable-and-Squishy made for us! It's under her Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira**

**Thanks again! Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's Part 2 of Spirited Away! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does (Lucky!)

* * *

Spirited Away Part 2

**Amity Park: 8:00 A.M.**

A certain redhead yawns as she walks out of her room, on her way to breakfast. When she gets to Danny's door she notices the note and looks at it suspiciously before shrugging it off and heading downstairs.

On the way down she goes by a dropped iPod but doesn't take notice.

In the kitchen, Maddie is making coffee while Jack is eating fudge and flapjacks.

Maddie turns around and smiles at Jazz, "Morning, sweetie! Is Danny still sleeping?"

Jazz goes and sits down at the table, "Most likely, especially since he's on a camping trip with Tucker."

Jack, while chewing, looks up, "Is he? I hope he brought some ghost hunting equipment!"

Maddie looks at him before starting to poor coffee into a mug, "I'm sure he did." She suddenly stops and looks up, "Wait, when did he leave?"

Jazz shrugs, "Probably early this morning to get to the campground."

Maddie still has an unsure face but continues pouring the coffee, "Well, I hope he brought his phone, I'll have to call him later."

Jazz looks at her with wide eyes, "Don't! He needs a break from all your ghost hunting distractions!"

Maddie looks at her, thinking about it, "Well…all right. But if you talk to him tell him to be safe."

Jack swallows a bite before looking at Jazz, "And if he sees a ghost, tell him to catch it so we can tear it apart molecule by molecule!" He waves his fork around before digging it back into his breakfast.

Jazz just sighs and stands up, "I'm going down to the library first then I'm gonna get some lunch at the Nasty Burger." She puts her purse over her shoulder, "I'll be back here after that."

Maddie takes a sip of her coffee, "Okay sweetie, have fun!"

Jack slams his fist on the table, "And watch out for ghosts!"

**Somewhere Else: 3:00 A.M.**

A teenage girl with dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes suddenly crashes through a portal and onto the ground.

"Ow…" she mutters, holding her head as she stands up. Looking around to get her bearings she notices no one else is there and turns around to see the portal glowing ominously.

"Jill…?" She says quietly, walking towards it in fear something went wrong.

Suddenly, a figure is flung out of the portal.

_CRASH!_

Another teenage girl with black hair jumps out of the portal just as it closes and looks around. "…Annie?" She says before looking down and seeing that Fun Danny had crashed into Annie, both on the floor. "Oops…sorry 'bout that!"

Annie glares up at Jill, blushing before shoving the unconscious Danny away and standing up quickly. "Whatever, we need to hide him somewhere!"

Jill looks at her, "…Right." She suddenly picks him up and shoves him into a closet.

Annie widens her eyes, "Not in-"

_CRASH!_

"What was that?!" A voice suddenly yells from upstairs.

Annie looks up worriedly, "Nothing!"

Inside the closet, Fun Danny is starting to wake up. Footsteps are heard coming to the basement and Annie goes frantic.

"Quick!! Put the Ghostcatcher in the closet!!" She whispers quickly as both girls grab it and shove it in, swinging the door shut in the process.

"OOF!" The Ghostcatcher whacks Danny in the face, knocking him out once again.

Annie's mom is halfway down when Jill suddenly falls to the ground. Annie gives her a _'what the heck?!'_ look just as her mom reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry to wake you up, I just fell," Jill says while looking up at Annie's mom with an _'oops, my bad'_ look on her face.

Annie's mom sighs, putting a hand on her head. "It's too late, just go to bed." They both nod as she goes back upstairs.

Both girls are relieved and Annie plops on the couch while Jill plops onto the air mattress. Suddenly faint noises are heard coming from the closet and they widen their eyes. Well whaddaya know, a good nights rest is impossible for them too.

They both jump up and go to the closet door. "You open the closet!" Annie commands Jill.

Jill gives her a suspicious look, "Why?"

Annie rolls her eyes, "Because I know you'd drop Danny!"

"This is true," She says after thinking a moment before opening the closet door slowly.

Fun Danny suddenly trips out and Annie catches him. The Ghostcatcher also starts to fall but Jill grabs it just in time, propping it back up.

"Why is the bowling alley in the movie theater?" Danny asks, still slightly delirious from being knocked out.

Jill and Annie exchange glances before Annie looks at him, "Uh…you must be at Sam's house!"

"Ohh, okay dudes," He says before falling back asleep.

Both girls sigh in relief before bringing him over to the air mattress and plopping him on it.

Annie looks at Jill, tired, "We might as well get some sleep before morning."

Jill nods, "We'll have to be able to wake up before your mom comes to check on us before she leaves, though."

"Yea…" Annie looks over to the bottom of the stairs, "We can just sleep there. My house is so creaky we'll be bound to hear her footsteps."

Jill nods and they both go over to the stairs, falling asleep.

* * *

**What will happen?? Hopefully we can put the next part up this weekend! We hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry I'm uploading this a little later than planned, but it was a busy week. Thanks to our reviewers! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. We also don't own Spongebob or Frootloops. All we own are our characters!

* * *

Spirited Away Part 3

**Amity Park: 8:45 A.M.**

Maddie is in the kitchen of FentonWorks, cleaning up the mess Jack left from breakfast. Once she puts the final dishes away, she heads upstairs.

Her eyes catch onto something that was left on the stairs, and she reaches down to pick up a dropped iPod. She examines it, "Huh…Tucker probably dropped it last time he was over. He'll want this back soon." She says, bringing it upstairs and going over to Danny's room.

She spots the note on the door and reads it, "I still think it's odd he never mentioned going…" she mutters before opening the door and entering his room.

She goes and puts the iPod on his dresser, before turning and seeing that he never made his bed.

"Usually he remembers that…" she mentions quietly.

_BOOM!_

"I'M OKAY!" Jack's voice bellows up from the basement and Maddie sighs.

"And _he_ didn't remember to not mix the ecto-sample and non-purified gases…" she mutters with her hand to her face before leaving the room to go clean up whatever exploded.

**Somewhere else: Early morning**

Both girl's are still dozed off at the stairs when suddenly over at the air mattress a delirious Danny says, "Movie theater bowling's the best, dude!"

They both wake up upon hearing his voice and run over.

Danny is just starting to wake up when someone's footsteps are heard coming downstairs.

"Crud!" Jill quickly jumps into the closet while Annie throws a blanket over Danny.

Annie's mom, a tall woman with short blond hair and green eyes, comes over. "Good morning, I just wanted to tell you we're leaving for work."

She looks down, noticing the lump under the blanket on the air mattress, "What's that?"

Annie looks down at the lump then back at her mom and whispers, "Jill's still asleep, shh!"

Suddenly, Danny moans, "Owww…"

Annie's mom looks down, "Is she okay?"

Annie is looking at the lump with wide eyes before looking at her mom, "Uh, yea, she's fine, she just had too much Frootloops!"

Annie's mom looks at her weirdly then whispers, "Oh…okay…bye." She goes back upstairs and the door closes.

Jill comes out of the closet and they both go over to the blanket-covered Danny.

"Ugh…" He pushes the blanket away and puts a hand to his head, "Dude, I need some soda, I feel like I've been hit by a bowling ball…" He mutters before slowly getting up and looking around.

Jill and Annie both exchange glances, unsure of how he'd react.

"…Eh." He plops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

They look at him in shock, not really expecting him to do _nothing_…but then again, this _is_ Fun Danny we're talking about. Suddenly…

*_Dadada dadaa dadaaa dada daa daa_*

Jill and Annie widen their eyes when the Danny Phantom theme comes to their ears and they both lunge for the TV, "NO!" They quickly take the DVD out before anything is seen and sigh in relief when the TV goes back to cable.

They turn around only to have Danny staring at them weirdly.

"Uhh…" Annie looks at Jill, who shrugs, so she looks back at him, "Sorry…this DVD doesn't work right." She holds up the case to the DVD but Jill notices the huge picture of Danny Phantom on the cover and grabs it before throwing it across the room.

Annie looks at where it crashed into a wall and fell with shock and devastation on her face before looking at Jill with an '_I am SO gonna kill you_' look.

Jill just looks back at her with a '_Sorry!_' look as Danny is looking at where the DVD fell.

"Bummer," he says before turning back to them and looking at the TV. A certain yellow sponge is on and the two girls roll their eyes.

"Wow, dudes," Danny says after a moment of watching, "this is like, the most pointless show ever."

Annie looks at him and can't help laughing, "We know!" She goes and gets the remote before handing it to Danny, "Feel free to watch anything else."

Jill walks away and notices a thermos on the pool table. She gasps, "Oh, this is bad."

Annie hears her and runs over, "What's bad?"

Jill looks at her before pointing at the thermos, "That."

Annie looks at the cylindrical device and widens her eyes.

"How could you miss that, dude?!" Danny yells at the TV, caught up in the bowling tournament now taking place on it.

Annie facepalms, "How could WE miss that?" she grumbles in aggravation.

"I know!" Jill exclaims, looking at the thermos with an unsure face. "What do we do?"

"I…guess we have to let him out," Annie says, looking at the thermos before looking at Jill.

"Okay…" Jill says, picking up the thermos, "You ready?"

Annie nods slowly, "Go ahead."

Jill looks at the thermos, taking off the cap and swallowing slowly before pressing the 'release' button.

The thermos starts to make a small whirring noise as it shakes, both girls looking at the opening expectantly.

A form suddenly shoots out from it, "Ha _HA_! The Box Ghost has once again escaped to unleash my cubical wrath amongst the world! _BEWARE_!!" And with that, he flies out of the room.

Before the two can say anything else, another form flies out. He looks around wildly before setting his eyes on Annie. His eyes narrow and he points at her, "_YOU KIDNAPPING KLEPTOMANIAC!!_"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Hope you enjoyed! Also, no offense to people who like Spongebob! We'll try and get the next part out in a week! **

**Please R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, an update! I'm so glad I made it in time! XD Anyways, this chapter's slightly longer than the past chapters have been...so yay? Super Danny can finally spend some time out of the Fenton Thermos...let's hope he won't freak out _too_ much, okay? Also, a wonderful little conflict is introduced...you can figure out what it is XD Enough of my blabbering though, man I'm starting to be like Jack. On with the chapter! But first...**

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Hawky Phantom (and my friend, VacuumRidinDude), own nothing of this wonderful show called _Danny Phantom_. We only own our characters and nothing more. Seriously. That would be Butch Hartman's doing. :D

* * *

Spirited Away Part 4  
**  
Somewhere Else: Morning**

Annie is staring at Super Danny in shock. Hey, wouldn't you if you were just accused of being a 'kidnapping kleptomaniac'? Especially by _him._

Super Danny continues glaring and pointing, "You, you _PLUNDERING PILFERER_!"

Jill is standing behind where Super Danny is floating, still holding the thermos, and trying to hold back laughter.

Annie notices this and glares at her.

Fun Danny, on the other hand, is frustrated that all this noise in interrupting his watching of the bowling tournament. "Could ya keep it down? I'm trying to watch TV."

Phantom whips around and notices Danny in shock, "How could you spend your time watching TV amongst this _heisting hi-jacker_?!"

Danny just rolls his eyes, "Whatever, do you have some, like, soda or something?"

"It's…upstairs in the fridge…" Annie says, unsure if saying something would help the situation.

Phantom instead continues glaring at Danny in frustration, "Why are you talking to the kidnapper?!" he says while pointing at Annie.

"Uh…cuz I want soda? Besides, it's not half bad here," Danny says, resting his arms back on the couch.

"But Amity Park _needs_ us!" Phantom says, in slight distress at the thought that vile villains could be wrecking the town at this very moment.

"Ugh!" Danny sits back up again, annoyed that this was interfering with his relaxation time, "Here we go with the 'we' again! It's not 'we' it's _you_." He says, clearly emphasizing his point by pointing at Phantom.

Super Danny doesn't buy it, "But if we both don't get back to Amity Park-"

"-How do you know this isn't Amity Park?" Jill cuts in, with her hand raised.

Phantom though, had no clue she was even behind him and he whips around. "You!" he points before looking from one to the other, "There's _two_ of you!"

Annie facepalms, clearly this wasn't going as planned.

Jill just waves back, smiling slightly, "…Hi."

"WOAH! Nice strike, dude!" Fun Danny suddenly shouts at the TV, completely blocking out everything else that was happening right now.

Super Danny continues looking at them, wanting to figure out what was going on. "How could this be Amity Park?! It doesn't _look_ like Amity Park!"

Jill rolls her eyes, "Well, duh, we're inside a house."

Annie looks at Jill with wide eyes, before looking at Phantom and saying quickly, "But of course you don't have to go outside to check!"

Phantom looks at them suspiciously, getting ready to say something, but is interrupted.

"Dude, why are you, like, flipping out?" Danny had turned his head from the couch and was looking at Phantom.

Phantom looks at him, "How are you NOT?!"

Annie and Jill look at each other, thinking 'oh brother'.

"We were just taken by two strangers, have no idea where we are, and are leaving a town completely defenseless!" Phantom was already shouting to Danny in irritation.

"Uh, so? They have a TV!" Danny retorts back, pointing at it like that was all that mattered.

Jill looks at Annie before whispering, "So, ah, which one do you like better?"

Annie looks back at the quarreling halves, "Well…I seriously don't know. Super Danny is so funny and dramatic and Fun Danny wants to watch bowling all the time…"

"And we have a town to protect!" Super Danny says heroically back, his hair flowing in the wind.

"…But then again, they're _both_ being really annoying right now," Annie finishes, Jill nodding.

"They are, but-" Jill starts.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Super Danny says accusingly as he suddenly jumps in.

"BOWLING!!" Jill blurts quickly.

Danny makes that out and looks at them, suddenly interested. "Really? Let's, like, go dudes!"

Super Danny looks at him, "No! We are not going bowling with the kidnappers!"

Danny looks at him, "You ruin all the fun, dude, of course you wouldn't go."

Phantom glares but before he can say anything else Annie cuts in, "We were only talking about bowling. We can't go right now."

Danny looks at her, frowning in disappointment, "Really? Don't bring my hopes up like that, dude!"

"Uh…sorry?" She says.

"You aren't sorry, you kidnapped us!" Phantom cuts in, "We aren't leaving Amity Park unprotected any longer!" He says before grabbing Fun Danny-with a '_Hey_!' objection- and starting to take off.

"No, wait!" Both girl's quickly cry out. When it didn't seem like he was stopping Annie shouted, "We need your help!"

Upon hearing that, he stops short, almost yanking Danny's arm out in the process. "What? You need my help?"

"_Ow_! Oh, so _now_ it's 'my'…" Fun Danny says, rubbing his arm with an annoyed look on his face.

Both girl's exchange glances before Jill looks at him, "…Yea…you see, we have this issue…with a ghost…" she starts slowly.

Phantom's eyes widen, looking around quickly before flying down to them. "Ghost? What kind of ghost?" He says with a new seriousness in his tone.

Annie looks to the side, seeming to regret something, before looking back at him, "Well, you know…a typical haunting ghost."

"Ooh, yea. And she's _bad_. Not just bad, _evil_," Jill says, waving her fingers eerily.

Annie widens her eyes and looks at Jill, alarm in her face for a second before looking back at Phantom. "Uh…yea…evil." She says, still uncertain.

But that was all Phantom needed. He struck a heroic pose - which was amazingly well-done considering he was still holding Danny – and said audaciously, "That wicked wraith will pay for the evils she has caused!"

**Amity Park: 9:00 A.M.**

In a fancy mansion in one of the richest neighborhoods in Amity Park, a cat is sitting in front of a TV watching the best channel ever.

The completely illegal FentonWorks spy-cam channel.

The cats tail waves back and forth as it watches before it meows loudly.

"Oh, what is it, Maddie?" A certain single man in his forties says as he walks into the room.

"Meow!" The cat mews again while still watching the TV before going and rubbing his leg.

"Ah, yes," he says before picking the cat up and petting it. "Spying on the Fentons again, I see I've trained you well!" He smiles before noticing something on the current camera.

"Jack, will you try and remember to not make something explode again next time?" Maddie - Fenton, that is – was saying as she was cleaning up the goop that was currently sticking to lab equipment.

Vlad couldn't help smirking, "Don't even bother saying anything, that buffoon will end up blowing the house up before the end of the year."

Jack, on the other hand, was inspecting an invention and not worrying about cleaning up, "Sure, honeybun! But it sure would be a lot easier if Danny spent more time cleaning the lab than going on camping trips with friends."

This made Vlad raise an eyebrow. "Daniel's out of town?" he says to himself, receiving another mew from Maddie. He looks down at her, "Oh, no, Maddie! I wouldn't think of it. There must be some reason he trusted leaving the town unprotected to go on vacation."

Back on the screen, Maddie was just adding more goop to the bag she was holding before she stops for a moment. "Yes, he does need to clean it more often. But what I still don't get is why he had to leave so suddenly."

"Hm?" Vlad looks back at the screen, suddenly interested.

"Oh, don't worry, Maddie. He explained it all in the note," Jack says, still fiddling with the invention.

"There was hardly anything _on_ the note," Maddie says, looking at him. "If it didn't say he was with Tucker I wouldn't even think he wrote it."

Vlad watched this, taking the words in. He knew Daniel wouldn't leave unexpectedly, especially for something as easy-going as a vacation.

"Mew!" Maddie meowed, looking up at Vlad as he was in thought.

"You're very right, Maddie. Something else is going on here," he says as he gets the remote and sits on the couch. "And I'm not a part of it."

Maddie curls up in his lap and looks at the TV, where Vlad was currently pointing a remote at.

He narrows his eyes and smirks, "…Yet."

* * *

**Woo, I, Hawky Phantom, am glad I got the chapter out before I could blabber anymore and...Gah! Now I'm starting to talk like Technus! D: That could explain the technical difficulties my school has been experiencing...**

**Didja notice the conflict? Huh?? :D It wasn't too subtle, right? I mean...yea it's pretty complicated already but- oh, enough of me. Go ahead and review before I say anything else XD Next chapter should be out in a week or so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, EXTREMELY sorry that we're updating this so late. The last few weeks have been really hectic though, and the fact that the school year is bubbling down to finals doesn't really help. So, luckily this chapter is pretty long! Plus we have something else to make up for it! But...you'll find out about that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, who we are not.

* * *

Spirited Away Part 5

**Somewhere Else: Morning**

"Wherever you are, revenant, I will _painfully pummel you into a pulp_!" Super Danny exclaimed as he searched around the room frantically for the dastardly devil.

Annie looks on with the same unsure look on her face before crying out, "You don't have to do that now!"

Super Danny stops quickly before looking at her, "And why not? I thought you were in need of help!"

"We are!" Jill says quickly, giving a warning glance to Annie.

Annie looks at her, suddenly becoming frustrated before looking at Phantom, "Yes, we _are_, but not _now_." Upon seeing Phantom's suspicious face she adds, "I mean…" she stalls by looking at the ground, "…you can't just barge into her. She's really smart. You have to have a plan."

Super Danny looks to the side in thought, "Hmm…you're right. It will take a skillful strategy to beat this sharp-witted specter…"

Annie looks at him, relieved that he wouldn't attack right away.

That's when Danny decided to jump in, "I have a better idea!" The three look over at him, "How 'bout we go bowling? Better yet, let's go _movie theater_ bowling!" He suggests with an excited smile.

Annie and Jill look at him with a straight face, but then suddenly Annie can't even help laughing along with Jill.

Phantom looks back at them, "What are you laughing at?"

Jill stops laughing enough to take a breath before saying, "Uh…the movie theater bowling thing? That doesn't make sense."

Fun Danny stops and actually thinks, "…Yea, dudes, I like, never even heard of that before and I have the sudden urge to go…"

Phantom looks back at him, "What? Were you dropped down the stairs or something?"

"Well…technically dragged-OW!" Jill exclaimed after being elbowed in the ribs by Annie. "What was that for?!"

Annie just glares, getting ready to elbow her again if she were to say anything else.

"Don't hurt me again!" Jill says, putting up her hands in surrender.

Super Danny looks on in suspicion before Danny breaks the silence, "…So does this mean we're going?"

Annie quickly looks at Danny and puts her arms up, "NO! Don't listen to anything she says!"

Danny just looks at her in confusion, "Uh…okay, whatever." He turns around in disappointment and goes back to watching bowling.

"How about we spend less time droning on about disadvantageous doings and more time devising a dependent disposition?" Phantom says, getting back to the matter at hand.

Annie looks at him, dreading the situation, "Um…yea, I know!" She says, quickly thinking of a solution, "You don't want her knowing who you are, so to be inconspicuous you can go and…clean my room!"

"Like a maid?" Jill says, chuckling a little.

Phantom widens his eyes, "That's a perfect ploy!" Without warning, he whips the cape off his shoulders and turns it into an apron.

Fun Danny looks back and rolls his eyes before going back to watching bowling. "Aw, dude! It's over. Bummer." He suddenly yells over his shoulder, "THANKS FOR WASTING MY TIME!"

Annie glances at Danny before back at Phantom, "Uh…yea, she'll never recognize you now!" She says as sincerely as she could.

"Oh yes, like an apron made out of a bedsheet will do that," Jill mutters with another laugh.

Annie glares at her, "Shut it!"

"I'm off to clean the room, then!" Phantom says with a determined face and prepares to fly off, but Annie stops him.

"Just make sure you come back right after so you don't run into her, you don't know enough about her yet," Annie says, looking around the room unsurely.

"Hmm…this is true. What if I encounter her while cleaning the room?" Super Danny asks.

"Well isn't that obvious? You fight her!" Jill says in a 'duh!' tone, only to have Annie widen her eyes.

"NO, NO YOU DON'T!" Annie quickly says with a glare at Jill. "Why don't you go over and find something for Fun Danny to do?" She says through clenched teeth, trying to resist attacking her.

"But-" Jill starts to say, only to have Annie's glare increase, if that was possible. "…Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted," Jill says with a frown before going over to when Danny was.

Annie makes sure she goes with narrowed eyes before turning back to Phantom and softening her gaze, "Just don't let on to her about who you are…and pretend you have _no_ idea who _she_ is."

Phantom nods affirmatively, "No problem, _DANNY PHANTOM_- er, I mean _DANNY FACTOTUM_ is on the job! No dust bunny or allergen will get by me!" He declares with another heroic pose before flying and phasing up out of the room with a determined face.

"…Factotum?" Annie mutters before shaking her head and looking over at where Jill had just set up Guitar Hero. "…What are you doing?" She asks, silently praying that Jill didn't already mess something up.

Jill was currently plugging in a guitar controller, "Danny just wanted to play Guitar Hero."

Fun Danny nods, an excited gleam already showing. "It looks like a sweet game!"

Annie looks from him, to the guitar, to Jill, clearly thinking of all possible ways this could go wrong. After biting her lip she gives up and looks at Danny, "…Okay, whatever. Just DON'T break it." She says, imagining how in trouble she'd be if the game broke.

"Yea, sure dude," Danny says, only half-paying attention as he was already taking the guitar from Jill and putting it on.

Annie sighs and falls back onto the couch, Jill soon following. A moment of relaxation seemed very appealing.

_BANG! CRASH!_

Annie widens her eyes and jumps up at the noise.

Phantom's voice suddenly yells from upstairs, "Darn vacuum is stuck! CURSE THIS INFERNAL CLEANING DEVICE!"

**Amity Park: 9:45 A.M.**

"Ah, illegally spying on the Fentons, now in HD!" Vlad says as he looks intently at the screen while Maddie purrs in satisfaction.

"Let's see what they were discussing at breakfast," He says as he presses a button on the remote, rewinding the kitchen cam. When he saw Jazz discussing something with Maddie, he stopped.

"Most likely, especially since he's on a camping trip with Tucker," Jazz had just said.

"Ah, here we go," Vlad says and sits back to watch.

The fudge-eating fool said something that Vlad didn't pay any attention to, and instead listened to Maddie respond before realizing what Jazz said, "Wait, when did he leave?"

"_Maddie_," Vlad cooed, "Always so inquisitive."

Maddie the cat looks up and meows.

"Oh, not you, Maddie, the other Maddie," Vlad says while waving his hand dismissively and looking back at the screen, ignoring his cats annoyed look.

Jazz had just said that Danny had probably left early that morning and Vlad raises an eyebrow, "Early? Hmm…we'll just have to see about that."

He hits another button on the remote that makes four different camera views show: Danny's room, the living room, the upstairs hallway, and the lab. He starts rewinding more until he sees a bright light appear in the lab and a figure jump out of it.

Upon rewinding further it shows something that looks like Danny thrown out of the portal before another figure comes out as well.

"What is this?" Vlad asks and watches further to show one of the figures holding one of the Fenton's inventions and the other dragging Danny up the stairs. Vlad plays the video normally and watches Danny get dragged down the stairs and smirks, "That was amusing."

Watching the rest of the video he saw that they had brought Danny to the portal and had thrown him through, the intruders escaping before the portal closed.

"So young Daniel was kidnapped…and not by my intentions. We'll have to find out more about this, won't we Maddie?" Vlad says before looking at where Maddie was only to find her gone. "Maddie?"

The cat meows and Vlad looks over to see that she was standing in his model of the city. He gets up and walks over, looking at where the cat was sitting.

"The Nasty Burger, a perfect place to find out more information. Good idea, Maddie," Vlad says and pets her before going over to his window that looked out over the city.

Maddie mews, happy to be praised and runs over to the windowsill.

Setting his eyes on the teen hangout, Vlad smiles evilly, "It looks like you're the one that needs saving this time, Daniel."

* * *

**Oh noes, frootloop! So what'll happen with Fun Danny and Guitar Hero? Why isn't the darn vacuum working? And what will Vlad do?! Find out next time when we update! (Which won't be 3 weeks from now.) We'll really try to get the next part out in a week, but it'll be 2 weeks tops.**

**Now, that special something that can _hopefully_ somewhat make up for our long absence is that...*drumroll* we've made a radio play version of the story! It can be found on youtube if you type in 'Spirited Away Radio Play' So...enjoy the first part! Please R&R! :D**


End file.
